Le Dernier Examen
by Inthenameofbravery
Summary: Onsokumaru annonce à Shinobu son dernier examen pour devenir ninja: se marier! Après le choc de cette révélation, celui-ci lui laisse la semaine pour choisir qui de lui ou des Sasuke sera l'élu, mais Shinobu s'enfuit. Kaede laissera-t-elle cela arriver? Attention YURI, KaedexShinobu. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

* * *

**Le Dernier Examen  
**_by Inthenameofbravery_

"Allez aujourd'hui je révise à fond! Demain c'est contrôle de mathématiques, pas question de me louper. Et puis entre les dernières vacances à la montagne avec Shinobu et les autres, celles à la mer, le camping en forêt, les onsens...j'ai accumulé un retard énorme! J'aurais peut-être dû en refuser certaines...mais bon je vois pas comment." dit Kaede pensive. " Bon c'est pas en pensant que les révisions vont avancer!" Et sur ces mots elle se plongea dans ses exercices. Mais dix minutes plus tard elle entendit frapper à la fenêtre.

"Kaede! Pourquoi t'as verrouillé la porte?" cria Shinobu pour se faire entendre.

"Attend j'arrive!" Kaede se leva et ouvrit à son amie. Shinobu l'air un peu peiné se dirigea vers le lit et s'allongea dessus. Elle soupira et regarda le plafond.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Shinobu-chan? Tu sais j'ai des révisions à faire alors je peux pas te garder très longtemps ici..." Mais en voyant l'air triste de la jeune fille, elle soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. "Allez raconte moi."

"Désolé Kaede! Je...je ferais mieux d'y aller en fait!" Elle se leva brusquement et commença à avancer vers la fenêtre.

"Attend!" Kaede la retint par le bras. "Tu agis bizarrement ce soir, alors tu vas devoir me raconter toute l'histoire! Tant pis je réviserais plus tard..." Et avec un regard déterminé, elle fit se rasseoir la brunette.

"C'est Onsokumaru et Sasuke..." Elle s'arrêta quelques instants de parler et se tourna vers Kaede. "...ils m'ont dit que j'étais en âge d'être avec quelqu'un et m'ont demandé de choisir entre eux mon futur époux." Sa voix se fit assez basse sur les derniers mots et Kaede dût s'approcher pour entendre.

"Quoi? Comment osent-ils te forcer la main! Si je les attrape!" s'exclama Kaede.

"Haha..." Shinobu détourna la tête. "Ils m'ont dit que j'avais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour décider. Et comme ils n'arrêtait pas de me suivre partout, j'ai préféré venir ici." Elle se tourna vers Kaede. "C'est censé être mon dernier examen mais je peux pas choisir parmi eux! Onsokumaru est mon meilleur ami et partenaire, et puis c'est un aigle alors ça serait bizarre. Et les Sasuke sont comme des frères pour moi... Je suis désolé Kaede, je ne veux surtout pas te déranger mais je ne savais pas où aller." Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

"Tu peux rester ici bien sur! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser retourner là-bas comme ça. Et je t'aiderais à régler ce problème, compte sur moi!" Elle ajouta un sourire à ces paroles et tapota l'épaule de Shinobu.

"Merci Kaede! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!" Et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

"C'est normal, pas de soucis." Elle retourna l'étreinte, bizarrement un peu gênée. Voyant que Shinobu ne la lâchait pas, elle se senti obligée de se racler la gorge.

"Oh désolé Kaede! Je te laisse travailler." Elle lui sourit et s'allongea sur le lit.

"Merci. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, fais comme chez toi." Et elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

xxx

Deux heures plus tard, elle leva les yeux de ses cahiers pour s'apercevoir que Shinobu était endormie sur son lit.

_Toute cette histoire a dû l'épuiser. La pauvre..._

Elle se leva lentement et s'approcha du lit. Puis elle s'accroupi près du visage de la jeune femme.

_Quand elle dort, elle semble si innocente. Elle serait comme ça tout le temps sans l'éducation de l'autre pervers! Enfin bon ça serait peut être moins marrant. Et on ne se serait pas rencontrées._

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que Shinobu dormait habillée. Elle entreprit donc de la réveiller .

"Kaede?" dit Shinobu encore endormi. "Je veux dormir encore un peu..." Elle attrapa le bras de la blonde et referma les yeux. Elle se rendormit aussitôt.

"Met toi en pyjama au moins avant de te rendormir!" s'écria Kaede. L'entendant marmonner, elle approcha son oreille pour écouter.

"...non...je ne veux pas épouser...arrête Sasuke..." Elle grimaça dans son sommeil.

_On dirait qu'elle fait un cauchemar à propos de cette histoire de mariage... Tout ça à cause de cette bande de pervers!_

Shinobu recommença à marmonner. "...la seule personne...mariage...Kaede..."

Kaede se leva d'un bond.

_Elle est sérieuse? Je sais qu'elle plaisante souvent sur ça mais que ça se produise aussi dans son sommeil...j'ai dû mal comprendre._

Elle mit la main sur son cœur qui battait étrangement vite.

_Je n'y ai jamais pensé réellement mais...je dois avouer que je tiens énormément à elle. De là à penser que ça soit plus que de l'amitié..._

Elle secoua la tête et entreprit de changer elle-même Shinobu. Elle se surprit à rougir légèrement et se dépêcha de lui enfiler le pyjama pour éviter plus d'embarras. Une fois la jeune femme recouverte par les draps, elle s'éloigna.

Après s'être elle-même changée, et avoir préparer le futon, elle s'allongea dedans. Et c'est en pensant à toute cette histoire qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

xxx

Le lendemain lorsque le réveil sonna, Shinobu l'éteignit machinalement et se rendormit. Malheureusement à cause de cala, Kaede arriva avec un peu de retard à son premier cours et surtout très essoufflée. Malgré avoir couru tout le long du trajet, tout en avalant sa tartine, elle ne put vraiment souffler qu'une fois le sermon de son professeur terminé. L'examen ne se trouvait que l'après-midi et elle profita donc de sa matinée pour réfléchir de nouveau à cette histoire de mariage.

_J'espère que Shinobu a trouvé de quoi passer le temps jusqu'à ce soir...Je ne l'imagine pas tomber nez à nez avec ces idiots! Je sais qu'elle a jusqu'à la fin de la semaine mais il y a peu de chance qu'ils la laisse vraiment tranquille._

"Kaede! Youhou..." Une main passa plusieurs fois devant ses yeux avant que la jeune fille sorte de sa torpeur.

"Ah! Oui? Désolé je pensais à quelque chose." répondit-elle vaguement gênée.

"Je te demandais si tu voulais venir manger avec nous? On pensait s'installer sur le toit vu le temps qu'il fait." lui demanda un de ses amies.

"Oui c'est une bonne idée. J'arrive tout de suite!"

Le repas passa assez rapidement et elles retournèrent en classe pour la reprise des cours. Le professeur arriva dans la salle et tout le monde se tût. Il sorti une pile de sujets et copies qu'il disposa sur son bureau puis ouvrit le cahier de la classe.

"Bon, tout le monde est là? Je vous prierais de ranger vos affaires et de n'avoir sur vos tables que votre trousse et une règle. Les calculatrices ne sont pas autorisées car vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Si tout le monde est prêt je vais faire l'appel."

Il distribua ensuite les copies puis les sujets et marqua l'heure de fin d'examen sur le tableau. Kaede regarda le sujet et sourit. Elle avait révisé très exactement tout ce qui était demandé et n'aurait donc aucun mal à décrocher une bonne note à l'examen. Cependant, son esprit dérivait régulièrement vers d'autres horizons et elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de s'y mettre correctement.

L'examen dura toute l'après-midi et une fois qu'il fut terminé, Kaede n'attendit pas ses amies et se précipita vers la sortie. Un mauvais pressentiment la prit soudain et elle couru jusqu'à chez elle.  
Elle salua sa mère au passage et se précipita dans sa chambre. Mais la pièce était vide et un mot l'attendait sur son bureau.

_Je pars dans la montagne pour quelques temps. Je ne veux pas m'imposer éternellement chez toi et j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Ne te lance pas à ma recherche.  
Merci pour tout._

_Shinobu_

"QUOI? Nan mais elle rigole! On devait régler ça ce soir... Après toute ce qu'on a vécu elle veut m'évincer? Pas question!"

Elle chiffonna le mot et se précipita dans la cuisine. "Maman, est ce que tu sais à quelle heure est parti Shinobu?"

"Shinobu-chan? Elle est parti...il n'y a pas très longtemps je crois. Elle m'a aidé à nettoyer la maison et a été faire des courses avant de s'en aller, quelle gentille enfant. Pourquoi cela ma chérie?" Elle se tourna vers Kaede avec un visage légèrement soucieux.

"Pour rien! Je risque de ne pas rentrer ce soir mais ne vous inquiétez pas d'accord? Je vous appellerai!" répondit Kaede en remontant les escaliers. Elle redescendit avec un sac et son manteau.

"Pas de soucis mais fais attention à toi. Et ne suit pas les inconnus. Et tu diras à Shinobu qu'elle est toujours la bienvenue à la maison." rajouta sa mère avec un sourire.

"Comment tu sais que je vais voir Shinobu?"

"Et bien tu décide de t'en aller après avoir parlé d'elle. Et elle semblait triste en partant... " Kaede grimaça à ses mots. "Toute ces histoires me rappelle le bon temps avec ton père." rajouta sa mère en souriant.

"Hein? Mais je ne vois aucun rapport! Comment est ce que..?"

"Allez dépêche toi avant de la perdre!"

Et avec un dernier regard incrédule, Kaede se précipita à l'extérieur.

xxx

"_Le prochain train à destination de Tokyo va bientôt arriver. Veuillez vous éloignez des quais."_

Shinobu soupira et regarda une fois de plus la grande horloge. Elle avait décidé de prendre le dernier train de la journée en direction de Tokyo et du Mont Fuji mais elle hésitait encore à partir. Le cœur lourd elle triturait le billet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le train entra dans son champ de vision et elle soupira.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé en quai, elle se dirigea vers la porte et alla s'installer au fond du wagon. Par la fenêtre, elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir l'intérieur de la gare et elle reporta donc son attention sur son ticket.

"_Bienvenue à bord du train en direction de Tokyo. Le départ est imminent. Les personnes accompagnant les voyageurs sont priés de descendre du train."_

_Alors ca y est, je ne peux plus faire demi-tour...J'aurais au moins du dire au revoir à Kaede. C'est pas définitif, j'ai bien l'intention de revenir mais elle m'a accueillit et tout...et puis je..._

Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées en entendant une voix familière.

"Excusez moi! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter mon billet. Je vais jusqu'à Tokyo." dit une jeune femme au contrôleur, à l'autre bout du wagon.

Shinobu retint son souffle. Elle se leva de son siège pour vérifier à qui appartenait la voix.

"Kaede!" s'écria-t-elle.

"Ouf, je ne me suis pas trompé de train! Comment quoi parfois le hasard a du bon." répondit son amie en rigolant. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et prit un visage sérieux. "Pourquoi es tu partie sans rien dire!?"

Mais avant de répondre, Shinobu encercla Kaede de ses bras et sanglota dans son cou. Surprise, Kaede mit un peu de temps à réagir et retourna l'étreinte du mieux qu'elle put. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de la brune en murmurant des paroles réconfortante à son oreille. "Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas fâché... mais un peu triste par contre."

Shinobu se redressa et se frotta les yeux. "Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça mais...je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autre solution." répondit-elle. "J'avais peur de ta réaction."

"C'est idiot ça. Enfin bon je suppose qu'un peu de repos nous fera du bien pour réfléchir à des solutions..." Elle fixa Shinobu avant de rajouter. "...ensemble."

Cette dernière sourit et hocha la tête. "Je suis heureuse que tu sois là!"

La trajet se passa assez calmement. Une fois arrivé à Tokyo, elle prirent un bus pour se rendre au Mont Fuji, où une connaissance de Shinobu tenait un gite avec onsens.

"On va se baigner en même temps?" demanda Shinobu. Elle sourit et commença à s'approcher dangereusement avec un sourire pervers.

"Euu j'arrive. Le temps de prévenir mes parents." dit Kaede. Elle passa un coup de fil rapide pour leur expliquer la situation puis se rendit à la suite de Shinobu aux onsens.

Après s'être déshabillée, elle s'approcha de l'eau et scruta à travers la brume un quelconque signe de son amie, en vain. Soupirant, elle entra dans l'eau et avança légèrement.

"Je t'ai eu!" s'écria la ninja en attrapant Kaede par derrière. Celle ci cria de surprise puis rougit à la proximité de leurs corps.

"Shinobu!"

Elle se sentit bizarre tout d'un coup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec Shinobu dans un onsen pourtant... Elle s'éloigna légèrement de manière à peu près naturelle et s'appuya contre les rochers. "Est ce que...tu as prévenu les autres que tu étais ici?"

Shinobu soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. "Non je n'ai prévenu personne..." Son regard descendit vers la poitrine de Kaede et elle commença à baver.

"Arrête voyons! C'est gênant..." s'écria Kaede. En rougissant elle détourna le regard.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es si..." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et attrapa Kaede dans ses bras. La blonde émit un léger cri mais ne tenta pas de se débattre.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" demanda-t-elle entre deux souffles.

"Est ce qu'on peut rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps?" dit la brune. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Kaede et celle-ci ne pouvait voir son visage. Cependant, le ton un peu triste eut raison d'elle et elle mit à son tour ses bras autour de la brune.

Au fur à mesure que les secondes passèrent, Kaede se senti de plus en plus étrange. La chaleur lui semblait augmenter de plus en plus, le contact de la poitrine de la brune contre la sienne l'empêchait de réfléchir calmement et son souffle contre son cou la fit frissonner malgré la température ambiante. Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, elle s'éloigna brusquement.

"Hum je...dois aller...aux toilettes." dit-elle nerveusement en détournant la tête. Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide.

Si elle s'était retourné, elle aurait pu voir Shinobu la suivre du regard intensément, une main sur son coeur.

xxx

Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup de la soirée, encore un peu gênées de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Le repas fut emmené dans leur chambre par une vieille dame qui discuta quelques minutes avec elles, avant de les laisser manger tranquillement.

"J'ai installé les futons dans la pièce d'à côté.." dit Kaede en regardant fixement son assiette.

"D'accord." répondit Shinobu.

La tentative de discussion sembla vaine et la blonde soupira. Elle savait qu'il allait falloir discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt si elle voulait que la tension se dissipe et que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment? Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'onsen et elle surprit à regretter le contact de leurs corps. Rougissant à cette idée, elle recommença à manger sans lever les yeux.

De son côté, Shinobu était anormalement silencieuse. Elle regardait à tour de rôle son assiette et son amie en face d'elle, en grande réflexion.

Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, elles se préparèrent à aller se coucher. Kaede inspira profondément et se tourna vers la brune.

"Shinobu! Il faut qu'on parle, ca me rend folle ce silence. Je..." commenca-t-elle.

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure!" l'interrompit la ninja.

"Hein?" Kaede afficha un visage surprit. Ca ne ressemblait pas à son amie d'être aussi sérieuse.

"J'ai été trop loin tout à l'heure et ça ne se reproduira plus c'est promis!" Elle détourna le regard brusquement.

"Trop loin? Pourquoi dis tu ça?" Elle fixa son amie dans l'attente d'un réponse qui ne vint pas. Ne voulant pas terminer la discussion de cette manière, elle rajouta, "Je ne pense pas que tu ai été trop loin..." Elle rougit légèrement mais continua, "Et puis, je n'ai pas détesté ça...au contraire. J'ai juste été embarrassée, pardonne moi d'avoir fuit comme ça."

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle leva les yeux... pour rencontrer ceux larmoyants de l'autre jeune femme.

"Ne pleure pas!" s'écria-t-elle. Et elle se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle leva la main pour essuyer les larmes qui coulait sur les joues de la brune.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Shinobu approcha doucement sa tête. Kaede ferma les yeux avec appréhension jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. A cet instant, plus rien ne compta et Kaede se surprit à faire durer le baiser. Elles s'éloignèrent pour reprendre leur souffle avant de se rencontrer de nouveau. Cette fois, plus intensément et Shinobu ouvrit sa bouche pour permettre l'accès à la blonde. Celle-ci poussa la brune contre le mur et colla son corps contre le sien, recherchant le contact.

Une sonnerie de téléphone les fit sursauter brusquement et elles s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre essoufflée. Kaede attrapa son portable et voyant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le numéro, elle l'éteignit.

"Tu ne décroches pas?" dit Shinobu.

"Non, je ne connais pas le numéro et il y a peu de chance que ça soit mes parents à cette heure-là." Elle se tourna vers la brune et sourit. "Bon, on en étais où?"

"Quelque part par là.." répondit-elle en s'approchant et lui embrassant le cou. Elle entreprit ensuite de le mordiller légèrement. La blonde gémit et s'agrippa au kimono de l'autre jeune femme. Voyant qu'aucune ne semblait regretter ce qui s'était passé, les mains se firent plus audacieuses et les kimonos jonchèrent bientôt le sol, suivit du reste. Après de nombreux cris et gémissements, les deux femmes s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre d'un sommeil paisible et heureux.

xxx

"J'ai les billets c'est bon!" s'écria Kaede. Elle se rapprocha de la brune et lui sourit. "Et pas question que tu repartes sans me prévenir d'accord?"

"Promis!" lui répondit Shinobu avant de l'embrasser. "Le train est en voie 6, on ferait mieux d'y aller." Tout en attrapant la main de la blonde, elle se dirigea vers le train.

"Et on fait comme on a dit. Dès que le train est arrivé, on passe directement au dojo. Et on ne fait pas machine-arrière!"

"Je t'aime Kaede." lui répondit la brune, le regard rêveur. La blonde rougit à ces mots, ne s'y attendant pas et détourna les yeux,le cœur battant la chamade. Avant d'arriver sur le quai, elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui souffla un "Moi aussi je t'aime." dans l'oreille qui provoqua un grand sourire sur le visage de la ninja.

La trajet fut légèrement différent de l'aller car Shinobu était plus tactile, et Kaede dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas faire de bruit.

"Pas dans le train s'il te plait!" supplia-t-elle.

Et malgré ces petites mésaventures, elles finirent par arriver à bon port. Suivant le plan, elle se rendirent directement au dojo où les attendait Onsokumaru.

"Shinobuuuu! Où était tu passée? Tu n'as pas pris ton téléphone et Kaede ne répond pas à mes appels!" sanglota la boule jaune en s'élançant vers elle.

Kaede s'interposa et l'attrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne la brune. "Alors toi, j'ai deux trois mots à te dire! De quel droit tu forces Shinobu à se marier hein?" s'écria-t-elle.

"Shinobu a atteint un âge où elle doit apprendre ce qu'est l'amour! Alors ca me semble tout à fait justifiable que son dernier examen soit un mariage. Et étant le plus qualifié..." Il se transforma en une montagne de muscle. "...je suis sur qu'elle me choisira!"

Les Sasuke apparurent à ces mots et se mirent à poser à leur tour.

"J'ai en effet pris ma décision!" déclara Shinobu.

Tous se retournèrent et fixèrent la brune. Celle-ci inspira et s'écria:

"Je vais épouser...Kaede!"

Kaede ouvrit grand les yeux. Le plan consistait à refuser toute proposition de mariage et tenter de faire changer l'examen. Rien n'avait été prévu à propos d'un quelconque mariage.

Onsokumaru se retransforma sous le choc. "Mais tu...tu ne peux pas!"

"Pourquoi ça? L'examen voulait que je me marie mais il n'était pas question d'un homme..ou d'un aigle."

"Alors on annule l'examen! Oubli, c'était une blague." rajouta t-il précipitamment.

Kaede suivit l'échange sans dire un mot et regarda la brune. Celle ci se tourna vers elle et sourit. Elle s'approcha ensuite doucement et l'embrassa devant les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée. Le baiser se prolongea et Onsokumaru tenta de s'immiscer entre les deux pour avoir sa part, en vain.

Les Sasuke prirent des photos et bientôt tout le monde applaudit en cœur. Shinobu tenta quelques mains baladeuses mais fut vite reprise par Kaede.

"Tu ne disais pas non hier soir..." dit Shinobu légèrement peinée. L'oreille d'Onsokumaru s'agrandit pour écouter attentivement la discussion.

"Mais pas en public! On dirait que tu le fais exprès des fois." rajouta la blonde en rougissant. Un clin d'œil plus tard, et elle sembla s'adoucir. Elle se retourna et Onsokumaru profita de l'occasion pour se précipiter vers sa poitrine, chose qu'il regretta amèrement lorsque la brune l'envoya voler à travers le dojo.

"Bon je dois aller déposer mes affaires chez moi." dit Kaede en rigolant, heureuse de voir qu'elle disposait d'un bon garde du corps.

"Je viens avec toi!" s'écria Shinobu. "Chez toi, c'est pas en public non?"

"Tu es impossible toi!" rajouta la blonde. Elle lui attrapa la main et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie, un sourire aux lèvres.

FIN

* * *

N/A: Je regarde en ce moment cette animé et j'ai eu envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus... Bon j'ai préféré ne pas développer certaines scènes pour ne pas éclipser l'histoire mais à vous d'imaginer! ;)  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et si possible, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir :)


End file.
